


sleepless

by ndnickerson



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M, Insomnia, Married Couple, Married Sex, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Sex, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson
Summary: Nancy doesn't often experience insomnia, but it's nice to have someone around who can help her get back to sleep.





	sleepless

Casting a guilty look at the other side of the bed, Nancy slowly eased herself up and propped her back against the headboard. Ned was asleep, and she didn't want to wake him up, but she couldn't seem to go back to sleep. She didn't experience insomnia very often, maybe a few times a year at most, but when she did, it was miserable.

She could get up, maybe warm some milk, but the apartment was cold and Ned was warm as a furnace. She glanced over at her phone, even woke it, but squinted and turned away from the glaring light of the screen. Reading didn't appeal; she would have to leave their bed, or pull up something on her phone, and that didn't seem like a good option. Even turning on the television and muting it might wake Ned.

He had been working so hard, and he needed this break. She did, too. So why couldn't she just relax and sleep?

She drew a long, deep breath and released it as a silent sigh, reaching up and taking her hair out of its nightly ponytail and running her fingers through it before putting it back up. Her fingers were starting to feel chilly, and her bare arms; despite the freezing temperatures, she slept in short sleeves and cuddled against her husband for warmth every night. The chill was even penetrating the thin fabric of her t-shirt, leaving her nipples hard-tipped.

"Mmm. Nan?"

Nancy cringed, but put a smile on her face before glancing over at Ned. "Hey," she said softly.

"Wha..." He brought a hand up, vaguely, his eyelids heavy with exhaustion. "Okay?"

She shrugged. "Couldn't get back to sleep," she murmured.

"Hmm. C'mere."

Nancy smiled, but did as he asked and slid back under the covers. He pulled her to him, her back to his front, and wrapped strong, warm arms around her.

"Oooh. Cold."

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be warm again soon," she murmured as he rubbed a palm up and down her arm. She shivered when he leaned down and nuzzled against the nape of her neck.

"Sleepy?"

"Not sleepy enough," she sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Mmm." His palm brushed the side of her breast, and she shivered a little. "Still too cold, huh."

She smiled, even though he couldn't see her. "Yep."

He slowly covered her breast with his hand, then caressed her gently through her shirt. "Somehow I doubt this is going to relax me into sleep," she reluctantly murmured.

"It will after," he promised softly. "If you want?"

"Mmm. Yes," she replied.

He kissed the nape of her neck, then slid his hand under her shirt. Because he was spooned up tight behind her, as his thumb brushed her nipple she could feel that he was becoming aroused, but he didn't act on it. Instead he fondled her breasts until she was gently writhing, and then he slid his other hand under her to take over as he traced a slow line down over her belly to her panties.

Her mouth dropped open and she arched against him as he cupped the join of her thighs. He traced the slit of her sex slowly, kissing the back of her neck as he teased her, and her heart was pounding. When his thumb grazed her clit she whimpered, twisting a little, and he was fully aroused now, just as she was.

"Yes," she moaned softly. "Oh, yes, baby."

"More?"

She cupped her hand over his as he kept caressing and fondling her breasts, stroking her nipples. "Come inside me," she whispered.

She felt him smile against the back of her neck, and then he pushed her panties down a few inches, just enough. Then he shifted away from her, and when he pressed against her again, she could feel his bare cock snug against her. Half the time he didn't even bother to wear underwear to bed.

"You feel so good," Ned murmured, his breath warm against her skin. His fingertip traced up and down, stroking the slick lips of her sex, and she moaned again, softly. When he very gently dragged his fingertip against her opening, then rubbed the slick warmth of her arousal over her clit, she gasped, shifting, trying to open her legs to him.

"Please," she whispered. "I want you so much."

"I want you too." He kissed her just behind her ear. "I want you so wet and ready for me..."

By the time she was completely ready for him, she was shivering, but not from cold. She had shoved her t-shirt above her breasts and her panties were hooked around one ankle, and it was all she could do not to just strip entirely naked. She could feel Ned panting against her.

"Now?"

"Yes," she moaned, reaching behind her, stroking her palm against his hip.

When he first began to move inside her, she arched, her mouth falling open. He was still fondling her breasts and stroking her clit, and being completely in his power, just reacting to his caresses and the feel of him against her, was incredibly arousing. She kept her hand against his hip, feeling his muscles flex as he thrust in and out, slowly, filling her completely before sliding out again, until his cock was completely slick with the warmth of her arousal. He gently nipped against her neck and she moaned softly as the first spasm of her inner muscles clenched the sheath of her sex around his cock.

For a second she felt guilty. Ned should be asleep, not—

She sobbed when he plunged into her again. "Yes," she cried out. "Oh _God_..."

Her orgasm was slow, incredible, and when it broke her hips jerked. She turned her head and Ned's mouth touched hers, and she kissed him hard. Then Ned broke it off, groaning as he felt her spasm around him. "Shit," he breathed. "Baby..."

She felt his hips buck as he came, and they both panted as the aftershocks left them trembling against each other. He stayed inside her and she slumped against her pillow, closing her eyes, sated.

Once they could move again, Ned drew his hand up to drape over her belly. "Mmm. Tired?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Oh my God."

"Good." He kissed the nape of her neck again. "Love you."

"Love you," she whispered, snuggling against him, draping her arm over his.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published elsewhere. If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving feedback!


End file.
